I'm Yours
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: While working on a case, Tim is sent to work with Abby to help catch the killer. Love blossoms in the lab. McAbby one-shot. My first NCIS fic. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

**Summary:** While working on a case, Tim is sent to work with Abby to help catch the killer. Love blossoms in the lab. McAbby one-shot.

**Note:** Bolded words indicate Tim's thoughts.

**I'm Yours**

"McGee!"

"Oh, uh, sorry boss, what did you say?" McGee looked sheepish.

Gibbs shoved a box into Tim's arms. "I _said_ take this down to Abby. Tell her to start the DNA tests first, those are the most important. We need to know if we're missing a victim or not."

The evidence was from a new case the team was working on. They had gone to a scene containing three bodies, but Ducky had mentioned that there was an unusually high amount of blood for only three people, which lead the team to believe that one or more bodies had been removed.

"Right boss," Tim didn't realize he had spoken. He was thinking about the task he had just been delegated.

**Abby, the most perfect girl in the world, maybe Gibbs will tell me to stay and help her.** Tim's hopes were dashed when Gibbs said nothing, but gave him the look that said 'You'd better high-tail it down there before I make you do it.' Tim took the silent advice, afraid of what might happen if he did not.

Tim took the box of evidence down to Abby's lab. **Oh this sucks, where is she? I can't leave until she gets here to sign off on this. I wonder where she went…**

"Timmy! What are you doing here?" Abby stood behind him, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

**I love it when she does that. It's so cute.**

"Hi Abs, Gibbs sent me down with a fresh box of evidence. He said to start the DNA first," Abby snatched the box out of Tim's hands and set it on the table in the middle of her lab.

"Great, as if I don't have enough to do. I'm only one person Timmy; I can only do so much. Now I've got all of this, plus I still have to try and crack the code on Petty Officer Miller's computer. I can't get it; it's some kind of really complicated code that I've never seen before," Abby sighed, "I don't suppose that Gibbs might lend you to me for a while, or I'll never get any of this done."

"I'll call him Abs," Tim's heart soared at the thought of being able to spend the day with Abby. Working on computer stuff and avoiding Tony were just the perks of the situation.

Tim called Gibbs and asked to stay, to which Gibbs replied "Why are you asking me? If Abby is overwhelmed and says she wants, needs, or would like your help, help her!"

"Right, boss," Tim hung up the phone and headed back into the lab.

"Good news Abby, I'm yours. For the day, I mean, or until Gibbs needs me again."

"Good. Now get working on that computer, and I will start the DNA analysis on this blood.

-----------------XXXXXXXXX---------------------

Gibbs came down later to check on the two. Tim was embarrassed to still be working on the computer code, and he was worried that his boss would ask him about it, but Gibbs turned directly to the beautiful Goth, handed her a Caf-Pow and said "Whatcha got Abs?"

"Oh, Gibbs, you always know just when to show up. Ok, you guys were right, there is definitely a body missing from your scene," Abby happily sipped her drink.

"That's good work Abs," Gibbs turned to leave but Abby grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards where Tim was seated.

"That's not all Gibbs. I got you a DNA profile on the missing body, and I've got something that's going to make it way easier for you to find him."

"I'm not going to beg Abs, so please spit it out so I can go find it," Gibbs demanded impatiently.

"You used the magic word, this must be important. And it's not 'it', it's 'him.' Your missing body is male. But since I am the amazing Abby Scuito, I still have more for you, but it's not really happy news. Your victim had trisomy-21."

Gibbs' blue eyes showed his confusion so Abby elaborated. "Gibbs! He had Down Syndrome."

Gibbs said nothing as he bolted back upstairs. "What was that? I gave him a great identifying feature and he didn't even say 'Good work Abs.'"

McGee turned around in his chair and explained. "That confirms another theory we gathered at the scene. One victim was a white female college student, the second was a black 92-year old great-grandfather, and the third was a middle-aged Asian woman. The only thing that they had in common was that they all had preexisting injuries. The college student had a broken leg and the great-grandfather was in a wheelchair. At first we couldn't find the Asian woman's connection, but after we spoke to her doctor, we found out that she was deaf. We thought that it was possible that the killer was preying on those he knew was weaker than him. This almost proves that this sick person was going after the sick or weak."

"That is disgusting. What kind of sick person would do that?" Abby's eyes teamed with tears.

She turned away from Tim. He knew that she did not want him to see her cry. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know Abs, but don't worry. We're going to get him, and he's going to be in jail for a very long time."

Tim silently begged her to stop crying. It hurt him to see her like this and made him feel like he could not help her. He felt like keeping her safe was his mission in life, and he wanted nothing more than to do just that. He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there, but he would have stayed in the lab hugging her as long as she wanted him. Neither of them moved until the phone rang. Tim knew that his dark angel was not going to answer it. He kissed the top of Abby's head and answered the phone. It was Gibbs, telling him to get his butt up there, they had a lead.

"I'm sorry Abs, I've got to go. Please try to process some of that evidence. The team has a lead, but we always need proof."

She didn't respond, and Tim did not want to leave, but he had to or Gibbs would do something really bad to him. Abby wiped the tears away from her eyes and went back to work. **That's my girl.**

Tim rushed up to the rest of the team to find out what they had. None of them were at their desks when he made it upstairs. **That's weird. I wonder where they went.** He looked down at his desk and saw a note. All it said was 'Interrogation Observation.' **This is going to be good.**

------------------XXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------

"Abby!" Tim ran into her lab and found her staring at the plasma screen. "Abby, we've got a suspect who just confessed. All we need is proof that it was him, please tell me that you have something that could link this guy to the murders."

"I think I found your missing victim."

Tim looked up at the screen to see a missing persons report.

_Name: Joshua Gregory_

_Date of Birth: Jan. 16__th__, 2003_

Tim scanned down the list.

_Identifying features: Down Syndrome_

"Abby, did you call Gibbs?"

"No need McGee, I'm here," Gibbs strolled in with a fresh Caf-Pow for Abby.

She explained everything to him. One phone call later, Ziva was interrogating the suspect, trying to get the location of the body. Gibbs exited the room and Tim followed him. Once they were in the hall, the boss turned to McGee and said "I want you to stay here and help her. Make her feel better while you're here."  
Tim reentered the lab. Abby was still seated in front of her computer looking at the possible victim.

"Tim, why are you still here?" Abby inquired.

"Gibbs told me to stay and help you," Tim thought it was best to leave out the rest of Gibbs' instructions. "Abby, are you going to be alright?"

Abby did not reply. She simply pulled Tim into a tight hug and refused to let go. He held her close. He did not want anything to hurt her.

---------------------XXXXXXXXX--------------------

"Good news Gibbs, the suspect's fingerprints are all over the knife. It's enough to get him for this."

Abby had called Gibbs as soon as she got matches to all of the print. "I've got good news for you too Abs, we found the body. Tell McGee."

She hung up the phone and looked smug.

Tim smiled at her. "You did it again Abs. You got the bad guy."

"I know, I'm like a superhero or something," Abby looked up at Tim. "Only I'm not like a superhero because the superhero always gets the girl, well, guy in my case."

Tim wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "Well, I'm sure you could have any guy you wanted," he smiled, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yes, but the guy I want is right here."

Tim looked over his shoulder, just to make sure that someone else had not come in without him noticing. Abby's laugh drew his eyes back to her beautiful face. "Timmy, I'm talking about you."

"Abby, I've waited so long to hear you say that."

Abby looked as though she was going to respond, but Tim did not need to hear anything else. He pulled her close again, one hand on the small of her back and the other gently cupped her chin. He bent slightly, bringing his lips to hers. The kiss deepened, neither breaking it until… "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Tim jumped back. Gibbs walked in holding a celebration Caf-Pow for Abby.

"Gibbs! More good news, Timmy and I are together now!" It had been a long time since Abby had sounded so happy.

"Just don't ever get married," Gibbs warned, "Now, McGee, let's go. We've got a new case out in Norfolk."

Gibbs left, and Tim turned to Abby once again. He gave her another quick kiss and whispered the words she wanted to hear. "I'm yours, forever."

**-----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----**

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review please!

Kisses!!!**  
**


End file.
